Please Keep Watching Me
by Hisawa Kana
Summary: Left alone in this world, she closed her heart. But it change when the man with white hair come to visit her. A story about how Bluebell meet with Byakuran. Rate T for safety.


**A/N: **I know I'm supposed to continue my other fanfict, but i have a HUGE writerblock. So, yeah... This oneshot is random. I get the idea when I search about Bluebell and just think I should write about this.

**Disclaimer: **Guys, I own Katekyo Hitman R-Ow! Stop throwing can at me! I'm joking! I obviously don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! It belongs to Amano Akira!

* * *

Please Keep Watching Me

* * *

"Isn't she..."

"Ah, the one who lost her brother in an accident right?"

The blue hair girl stared at the two nurses who were obviously talking about her. The girl doesn't care about it at all. They can talk about her and how poor she is as much as they want.

However, her eyes show a hurt expression when she saw a sibling walked in front of her. They smiled happily at each other.

Tears start to come from her blue eyes as she saw it. She wipe it immediately and went back to her room. But it was too late, the memories from one week ago come back to her mind.

The time she lost the person she love...

The time where she lost everything...

* * *

"Tsurigane! Look! Rainbow!"

Blinked, the older boy look at where his little sister point her finger at. There is indeed, a rainbow in the sky.

"Maybe God send it to encourage for today competition, Aoi." Tsurigane smiled warmly but he flinched when Aoi pinched his hand.

"Boo...I'm not some stupid childish little kid, Tsurigane!" she pout.

"But you ask me to buy some stupid mermaid princess doll if you wi-Ittai..." he grin after receiving a light punch in the arm from the bluenette.

The siblings continue their walk to the competition place where Aoi would have another swimming competition. But this time the competition were national and if she win this, her path to be a professional swimmer like she always dreamt of would be brighten.

Suddenly, the younger girl release her grip on the younger boy's hand. "Aoi?" the black hair boy ask in concern.

"...Would mother and father...acknowledge us If I win...?"

Tsurigane eyes darkened for a while when Aoi mentioned about those two. They have abandoned them all of these years. The two only give some food , money and pay for their school. Nothing more. They never congratulates both of them when they got good grades or win competition.

Stranger. That's what the raven hair will use to describe their relationship with their parents. But Aoi seems don't care about that as she still respect their parents greatly and always scold her brother whenever he talk bad about them.

Whatever it is, Tsurigane love her sister more than anything in this world. And he obviously don't want to see her sad expression. Moreover, this could affect the competition she will join later on. So the answer came from his mouth is a nice and simple one, but could encourage Aoi. "They will!"

Aoi eyes shine in happiness when she heard that. "I love you, Tsurigane!"

"I love you t- "He replied but he stop when he saw a car coming closer to them. His eye widen when he realize that the car were coming at their direction. The driver face was red and the only possible thing is; the driver was drunk.

The bluenette also saw that, she jump to hug her brother but his brother's hand prevent her to do so. She was push out of the way and her back meet with a pole.

Her vision darkened as she could see people were gathering around her and her brother. She still try hard to move, but her brother don't move at all. Red surrounds him, and that's when realization shock upon her.

Dead.

Her brother is dead because he saves her.

It was all her fault.

Struggling, Aoi tried to stand up. An image of a smiling Tsurigane came to her mind. 'Dream...this is all dream...that stupid Tsurigane is playing a joke on me...' she repeat and repeat again.

However, she couldn't even stand up due to the pain in her back. Aoi gritted her teeth as she could hear ambulance siren coming closer.

And just like that, she fainted.

* * *

When she open her eyes again, two days has passed and the truth came upon her.

Her nightmare is true. It's not only a dream.

Tsurigane is dead.

Moreover, it seems when she hit the pole, something was damage on her nerves system and she lost her ability to walk.

She couldn't walk anymore, she couldn't swim, she couldn't fulfill her dream, she couldn't make her parents acknowledge her...

She couldn't meet her brother again.

The bluenette parents never came. The hospital fee was transferred. Not once they came to comfort her nor to tell her how sad and guilty they felt with her brother's death.

She still has hope for them to come, but it was all shattered when the nurse gives her Tsurigane's bag.

Aoi open it only to find Tsurigane's book which is apparently a diary, and a doll that was familiar to her. The doll her brother promises to give her. Opening the diary, Aoi decided to skip some page and read the recent entry.

June 12, 20XX,

Aoi going to have her competition next week. I have ask that damn parents of us to come, but they said it's not worth their time. If it's not for Aoi, I wouldn't call them parents anymore. They abandoned us.

June 13, 20XX,

We went passed a toy shop today. Aoi was interest in some princess doll and I promise her that I will buy it for her if she win the competition. I kind of hate it when I have to use the money our so called parents give. But that's the only thing they give for us except for food, and I will use it if it means I could see Aoi's smile.

June 15, 20XX, 

I buy Aoi the doll she wants today. I trust my cute little sister that she would be the first winner. Hah! And when she be a professional swimmer, that old man and woman will ask for us to forgive them!

June 17, 20XX,

Time really passed, she will have her competition tomorrow! Oh well, I need to make some delicious food for my sister that has train hard. She needs some energy for tomorrow. Besides, I don't want her to almost burnt the kitchen again in her attempt to make cup noodles. Haha! But I still love her!

The diary's pages were wet from her tears right now as well as the doll. She drop the book and hug the doll tightly. Tsurigane trust her that she will win. Her brother loves her so much.

Yet, this is what happens.

Aoi has somehow realize that their parents abandoned them, but this just confirmed it. How stupid she is to believe that someday they could live happily as a family.

_'It's all because of me.'_ She repeat that all time.

And so, she closed heart since that day.

Until the day that man comes.

* * *

Her first impression of that man is a weirdo.

Who in their right mind bring a chrysanthemum and a marshmallow when they visit someone in hospital?

"Nice to meet you, Aoi-chan." He smile widely. "My name is Byakuran." The white hair man said as he held out his hand.

The young girl merely nodded, ignoring the hand he give her. He may look the same age as his brother, but she couldn't believe him. Aoi don't even believe her parents anymore, so why should she believe a stranger?

Smiling, the man sat beside her bed. "Do you want to join me?"

Aoi stared at the man in confused. It's true that she don't understand what the man talking about, but he ask her to join him to do something right? What he expect from a young girl who couldn't walk?

"Do you want to meet your brother again?"

"...W-what are you talking about?" Aoi stuttered. How long has passed since the last time she speak? No, it's not the problem right now.

Opening the plastic full of marshmallow, the man put a handful amount of the soft food into his mouth. Offering some to the girl, which she ignored.

"If you join me, I will make a peaceful world where you could live in peace with your brother." He continued, the smile never leave his face.

Blinked, the girl manage to replied. "W-with...Tsurigane...?"

"Tsurigane?" he raised one eyebrow. "Ah right! Your brother's name! Silly me!" he laughed. "Yup! With him! Plus, you could walk and swim again!"

She covered her mouth to hide her shock. She could walk, swim and meet with her brother again? Clasping her hand, the bluenette stared at the man in front of her who still happily eating marshmallow.

"I-I will help you, B-Byakuran-sama..." she said with her childish voice. Remembering that once her brother told her to call someone that she respects with the suffix 'san' or 'sama'.

Ruffling the girl's hair, the man said gently. "No need to!" he said, surprising the girl by his action before. "Just think of me as your brother, okay?"

Tears started to flow as her heart somehow felt warm.

"Oh yeah, let's make a new name for you!" he continue ruffling the girl's hair, making it messier than before. "Hmm...How about Bluebell? It's the English for Tsurigane!"

"The English for Tsurigane" she muttered. "I love it..."

The white hair man stood up and once again hold out his hand.

"Bluebell. Let's go should we?"

Smiling, the girl wipes her tears and grabs Byakuran's hand without hesitation. "Umh! Byakuran!"

The two went out of the room with Byakuran carrying A- I mean Bluebell on his back. When they passed the hallway, Bluebell stared at the sky with a smile on her face.

_'Tsurigane...please continue watching me...__Until the day we could meet again.'_

* * *

_~The End~_

* * *

Fine. I know this is bad. Grammar mistakes everywhere. I tried to make this as sad as possible. But I guess I failed. Well, please do review and tell me your opinion for this story. Please don't flame.

Ciao ciao~!


End file.
